


Uncharted Territory

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Non-Human Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: They were traveling across the desert, searching for a route to a fabled tower containing untold treasure, but he found his thoughts turning to the expedition's guide rather than the dangers that they might face along the way. Niiha was strange, inhuman and all the more fascinating for it.





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to my boyfriend. He enjoyed it so I figured that I might as well share.

Eyes closed and ears lowered Niiha held her nose to the wind and inhaled deeply, nostrils flaring. The she camel she was guiding did the same, creating a most unkind comparison. It was a tawny beast, long legged and sure footed, with a long, gracefully curved neck topped with a noble head softly drooping lips and shining dark eyes with lashes that any woman would envy. Niiha on the other hand, was what she was. To her own kind she may have been attractive, even beautiful if her almost ritualistic grooming habits were any indication. To the rest of the expedition she was a curiosity at best and a monster at worst, not that he could blame the others for their opinions. Even after having weeks to get used to her he still found himself surprised by her appearance.

Taller than any man, Niiha was able to look the expedition's camels in the eye and she was strong enough to bully the beasts back into place whenever they acted out. If not for the slight suggestion of breasts visible on her heavily muscled chest she could be mistaken for a man, for she typically wore no clothing other than brightly colored sash around her waist in a token gesture of modesty. Even if one were to mistake her for a man, there was no mistaking her for a human. Her skin was intensely black, the thin layer of dust clinging to doing nothing to disguise its unnatural hue. Nothing like the dark pigmentation of the tribes to the south, it was like she was coated in ink or coal dust. It was a black so deep that when she stood still she resembled nothing so much as a statue carved from a slab of jet, like some monolithic idol carved by a primitive tribe, though any sculptor would be proud of such a creation. Despite her great size, her proportions were perfect, each muscle as clearly defined as any illustration in a medical text would show. Ignoring the color of her skin and the small, almost vestigial breasts, she almost an idealized representation of the male form. The head that rested on those broad shoulders ruined the image of near impossible perfection. Niiha possessed the thick neck and blocky head of a monstrous hyena without a trace of humanity anywhere in her features.

There was no softness or indication of human expression on her blunt muzzle or in the round amber eyes shining beneath her heavy brow. She may as well have been an animal, but even there the comparison fell short, for even a dog gave some hint of emotion through lowered ears or bared teeth. Niiha's teeth, enormous and sharp, were only visible when she spoke and her ears only moved when she was listening and even then, barely at all. Whatever her thoughts, she kept them to herself.

A delicate pink tongue flicked from her muzzle, licking dust from the sparse coating of fur there. She snorted loudly, clearing her nose and looked back at the rest of the group.

"I smell water," she gestured gracefully as a dancer in the direction she had been sniffing.

Her voice, another of her many oddities, surprised him as it always did. When he had first encountered her he had assumed that when she spoke it would be with a deep rumbling growl. Instead her words were high and soft, possessing an almost flute like quality as she formed the sounds somewhere deep inside her throat. Since the expedition had started there had been several occasions where she had spoken in what could have only been the language of her people, strange wavering yowls punctuated by the occasional shrill yip. The way her tones rose and fell gave it the suggestion of a song or perhaps poetry.

Now she had resumed her usual silence, having said her part she turned to the expedition leaders and waited for their response, her expression as unreadable as always. They had brought her along to serve as a guide and a guard as the journey would eventually take the expedition across the edge of the territory belonging to her people. So far she had served the role well enough. Though they had yet to encounter any of her kind, the single group of raiders they had encountered had turned away when they saw Niiha and the massive bronze khopesh she carried. Since then she had guided them unerringly through the seemingly endless expanse of the desert.

After checking the maps and compasses the expedition leaders agreed that Niiha's suggestion was wise. They had already made remarkably good time, having made it much farther than expected, revising previous maps and reaffirming the accuracy of the ancient writings that they had been based on.

Several times during the journey Niiha had them recite the stories to her, speaking softly in the tongue of her people as they did. It seemed that her people also had stories of the gilded tower in the heart of the desert, a great library in which all the world's knowledge had been collected in ages past. All the important details lined up, even if the name she gave for the tower was an incomprehensible, undulating howl. Another key difference between the tales of Niiha's people and the accounts of scholars was that their legends apparently gave directions. Niiha had kept them following the stars at night, guiding them by dry riverbeds to scattered chains of oasis during the day. She clearly knew where they were going even if she was unable to articulate the finer details of how she knew.

Cresting a dune a thin black line was visible in the distance. One of the camels let out a guttural bellow, the rest following suit. In response Niiha tightened her grip on the lead rope of hers and forced it to keep its pace. There was no change in her expression, no lowering of her ears, no wrinkling on the fine furred skin of her muzzle, but he got the impression that she found something distasteful about the situation. It was, he decided, the way she held the rope. Though her hands were large and strong, they were a scholar’s hands with their smooth skin and short nails that held a gleam akin to polished stone. She held her weapon with the ease of a warrior, but somehow gave the impression of an academic.

He urged his own mount forward so that he was alongside her.

Niiha snorted and spoke without looking at him, though it was clearly for his benefit, "The water is old, deep. The solid stone beneath pushes it up."

That made sense, no tower could be built on sand, no matter what else the ancients had been capable of, "So if we keep going in this direction we'll reach where the rock rises to the surface, where the tower is."

“Yes,” she paused for a long enough time that he was ready to assume that she was done. He was about to fall back and let her walk on her own as she preferred when she continued speaking, “There is more though, a whole city. The tower is the most important, there’s a word for it,” She gave her word for it, a sharp yip that she knew he had no hope of understanding, “For watching the sun and stars.”

“An observatory?” he offered.

She slowly growled the word to herself, repeating it several times and finding it more than her tongue was capable of, “A strange word. The tower is the highest part of the city, the rest has sunk. Hungry sands.”

The way she said the last part made it clear that it was an overly literal translation of some phrase or word belonging to her people.

Much to his surprise she continued.

“The city is a bad place. The hands of your people did not build it.”

That was hardly a revelation. Though the old writings made no mention of it, there was no reason to believe that the tower had stood on its own like a needle in the desert. Why would such knowledge be amassed where no one could reach it? Yet he had expected more of Niiha, hers were supposedly an intelligent people, scholarly even, yet she seemed as superstitious as any nomad tribeswoman with the way she spoke of the city. Perhaps he was missing something in what she had said, and willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, he decided to see if she would speak further on the matter, “Did your people build it?”

“No. Your eyes talk too much.”

After that she said no more and sensing that the conversation was over he allowed his mount to fall back away from her.

Her words troubled him, not the talk of the city and tower, but what she had said about his eyes. It was possible that it was simply some idiom of her people that made no sense once translated, but that was unlikely given how carefully she chose her words. It might have been that she had noticed the way he watched her, not that anyone could blame him. Niiha was a strange enough sight, her kind having so little to do with humanity that there was no common word for them and what they called themselves was unpronounceable. It was more than simply her exotic appearance though, it was the noble way she carried herself, despite dressing like the lowest of slaves and showing no shame in her nakedness. To the contrary, she took great care in her appearance.

Other than the clothing she wore and the khopesh she carried, her only belongings were a set of tools for grooming. In the evening and any time they stopped she would brush all trace of dust from her fur and in the morning she would pluck every stray hair from her body so that not a single strand grew below the base of her skull, creating a clear line between animal and woman. Yet her behavior was decidedly unlike that of a wealthy woman, flaunting her beauty. Niiha simply was as she was, something that made him wonder how her kind dressed amidst themselves. Did they walk around as naked as the beasts they resembled? It was a thought that intrigued him as much as anything else about her.

There were times when his fascination disgusted him, for though he had never seen a living hyena before he had heard enough about them to assume that Niiha was no different in those aspects. It would certainly explain why she looked and acted so very different from a human woman. Yet at the same time, she was a woman and he was a man so his fascination with her was hardly unnatural, or so he told himself.

When they arrived at the oasis, while the others drank, Niiha sniffed around every rock and reed, behaving very much like a dog that had found itself in a strange place. Once she completed her examination she spoke with the expedition leaders and the decision was made that it was safe to stop and rest.

As was typical Niiha went off to watch the sun set and the stars come out, yet another of her strange behaviors that fascinated him. He’d watched her do this on more than one occasion, listening as she sang softly in the strange, yowling language of her people. The sound reminded him of mourners wailing at funeral and it was easy to imagine her as a lonely exile, an outcast who would be glad for any small act of kindness he might offer. It as his imagination getting the better of him and he knew it. Niiha was utterly unreadable, never seeming to express any emotion that he was able to pick up on.

His sleep that night was restless, plagued with dreams of things too dark to put into words.

In the morning he awoke to the sounds of an argument. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who had slept poorly and been troubled by disturbing dreams. Some of the scholars wanted to turn back and find a path that better lined up with the old maps, while the others were insisting that they should trust Niiha’s word that this path was safer than any of the others. Not wanting to eavesdrop and risk being forced to take a side, he decided to explore the oasis.

No previous expedition had taken this route as far as any of them could tell so even an oasis was interesting enough to merit investigation and this one was large enough that it should have been on maps. It wasn’t though, despite consisting of two main pools and dozens of smaller ones set out in a meandering line which made it obvious that it was permanent, created by an underground river rising up to almost touch the surface. Supposedly there were rivers and even oceans below the surface of the world, lending credence to the theory that the world was a hollow shell, the inside mirroring what lay above. He wasn’t sure if he believed that or not, but her talk of sunken cities came back to him, making him wonder if there were things that lived in the waters. He pondered on the thought of life below the surface of the water, if not men or things like Niiha, then at least fish.

Other than the wind through the reeds and the buzzing of insects and crawling things, the oasis was silent. This far out in the desert there were no birds to nest in the reeds or in the few scattered stands of palm trees.

After the dreams he had he would have expected the silence to be ominous but it wasn’t, at least not until it was broken by a splash. The sound was too loud to have been caused by any of the insects flying near the water’s surface and he yet to see any fish in the clear, shallow water. The reeds around him grew higher than he was tall, meaning that when a second splash followed he was unable to see the source. Curiosity got the better of common sense and he decided to seek out the sound’s source.

Upon entering a small clearing where no reeds grew in the damp sand he looked down and saw a single trail of footprints heading in the direction from which the sound was coming. A smile crept on to his face. It was Niiha and by the sounds of it she was bathing.

He could have turned back, but instead he pressed onwards until he was able to see Niiha though the reeds. Focused as she was on bathing, she seemed unaware of his presence so he knelt down to watch.

She was sitting waist deep in the water, eyes closed as she washed herself. Droplets of water clinging to the short fur of her muzzle glistened like jewels in the sun. Her pink tongue darted out and licked them away, sparking his imagination. Occasionally her ears would twitch, sending drops of water flying in sparkling arcs. His eyes followed the path of one drops downward across her chest where her nipples stood as dark and hard looking as chips of jet.

Though he was seeing nothing he hadn’t looked at before something about it excited him. Seeing her in an unguarded moment like this was something he knew he would remember forever. It would be a scene that he would play over endlessly in his mind, for from the time he had first seen her he had longed for her. He couldn’t explain it past the fact that she was a woman despite having the appearance of a monster. She was exotic, showing everything that a woman kept hidden, yet revealing nothing. As she bathed her feminine nature was all the more obvious to him.

He should have left, but the sight of her bathing held him transfixed. Any man would have been though, with the show she was making of it, licking her muzzle with her long, delicate tongue and massaging her breasts, small as they were. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, opening her mouth slightly so that he was able to see sharp white teeth. In this moment she was more expressive than he had ever seen her, her tongue lolling out in an animal expression of pleasure. One of her hands slid down, beneath the water and hidden from his view did something that caused her lips to pull back further in what might have been a smile.

It was maddening to watch for as much as he wanted to see more he was afraid of what might be revealed.

She let out a sharp, huffing sigh, her ears flicking in his direction.

Had he made some small noise and betrayed his presence.

Her eyes opened, dark and unreadable as she stared straight at him without stopping any of what she was doing. Maybe she hadn’t noticed him, perhaps there was a chance that he might back away without being seen.

“Come here,” Niiha chirped, lifting her hand out of the water she motioned for him to come closer.

She knew he was there, yet she didn’t stop massaging her chest.

All he could do was watch, even when she motioned for him a second time.

Letting out a small growl she stood up revealing that she was the same as a human woman in the ways that mattered. It was a relief, as he hadn’t been sure what he had expected considering her appearance and the stories he’d read about hyenas. Without a word she strode over to him and reached out one her powerful, graceful hands to fondle him.

Her ears twitched and she let out a panting laugh before murmuring something in the language of her people.

He wasn’t about admit that he had never been with a woman before and even if he had he was certain that he wouldn’t have known how to respond to Niiha’s bold advances. When he remained frozen, unable to act, Niiha took one of his hands in her free hand and guided it to between her legs. There she moved his fingers into position and rubbed them against her, shuddering slightly when they slid between her soft, warm folds. If she was bothered by his uncertainty she gave no indication, patiently showing him where to touch, where to rub. Once she was satisfied that he knew what to do she went back to toying with him through his clothing. She clearly knew what she was doing, but she seemed content to tease him.

Aside from the occasional tremor or soft sigh, she was expressionless as ever, but he was confident that he was managing well enough, at least until she let go of him and took a step back. She looked him up and down and nodded, one of the few human gestures that she had picked up and used regularly.

“Sit down, it will be easier this way,” and without waiting for him to respond she sat down and pulled him down onto her lap. He had the feeling that she quite enjoyed manhandling him.

“Now suck,” she gestured gracefully at her chest.

There was no need for her to repeat the order, he eagerly did as told, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and flicking his tongue over the little nub. Behind the softness of her breasts was hard muscle, which he could feel tensing.

“Very good,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him against her. The strength in her arms was such that even if he had wanted to escape, he would have been unable.

She growled and panted, leaning back and pulling him with her so that he ended up laying on top of her.

One of her hands rested on the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair, the other went down between his legs so that she could continue to fondle him as he tended to her. She let him know what felt good by the rising pitch of her growls and the occasional squeeze or stroke.

Beneath him she shifted her weight and rubbed against him.

He pulled back from her chest to speak. The moment his mouth left her she froze, all sound and movement stopping, her face once again expressionless.

 “Do you want me to –” he began, but she cut him off with a flick of her ears, the movement so sudden that it frightened him.

Not for the first time he was struck by how animal she could seem.

“Lower,” she said, her muzzle wrinkling slightly in what might have been frustration.

Then she spread her legs wider and shoved him down so that his face was between them.

Fingers gripping his hair she guided him into place so that his mouth was placed against her sex. In contrast to the darkness of her skin elsewhere, her slit was as pale a pink as any human woman’s would be.

He tried to speak, but she lifted her hips, pressing more firmly against him.

Swallowing nervously, he stuck his tongue out, running it along her slit.

The taste was strange, bitter and vaguely metallic, but not exactly unpleasant.

Niiha remained silent as he lapped at her hot, dripping sex and when he looked up she saw that she was staring at him.

“You have not done this before,” there was a slight questioning rise to her tone.

He nodded, embarrassed to admit as much, but unwilling to lie to her when the truth was so obvious.

She sighed and muttered something in her language, “Stand up.”

He did as told, wondering if she was disappointed.

Continuing to speak in her own language she looked him up and down, as though seeing him for the first time. Having the predatory gaze of a hyena travel up and down his body was a frightening experience even if he knew that she was so much more than a mere animal. There was so little he knew about her kind that he had no way of predicting what she was thinking, what she might do to him. If he’d angered her somehow she might attack him and there was nothing he could hope to do to defend himself.

Gracefully she rose to a sitting position, put her hands on his hips and looked up at him, “I forget that you are young. I will show you.”

Before he could figure out what she meant she had pulled his pants down and was sniffing curiously at his manhood. Amber colored eyes narrowed and she exhaled sharply, causing him to wonder how he must smell to her if her nose was as keen as the animal she resembled. Her muzzle wrinkled slightly, lips pulling back from her fangs as her nose brushed against him, cool and wet like a dog’s.

Despite his nervousness at those fangs being so close to him, he was half hard and when her tongue darted out to lick him his manhood sprang fully to attention.

Niiha nodded appreciatively and took his member in her mouth. Fangs brushed against him, causing him to tense, then she curled her tongue around him and slid it back and forth.

The sensation caught him off guard and he tensed and then pressed against her muzzle, his hands somehow finding their way to the top of her head. Her fur was softer than it looked, especially around her ears.

Letting out a soft growl when his fingers began to wrap around the bases of her ears she did something with her tongue that made him gasp. In all his imaginings about her he’d never imagined that her tongue would be quite so dexterous.

She closed her eyes, her ears lowering in a relaxed manner, she worked him over with her tongue, twisting it this way and that, occasionally sliding it back and forth. It was almost possible to ignore the feeling of her fangs against him. Lacking the soft and expressive lips of a normal woman all Niiha could use was her tongue and she was quite skilled with it.

Mindful of her teeth he thrust into her muzzle, which she opened a little wider to better accommodate him.

Letting out a small growl that might have been laughter, she began to fondle him.

With less concern about her teeth he began to thrust more quickly, in response she curled her tongue more tightly around him, the slightly rough texture of it along the underside of his member like nothing he’d imagined.

It wasn’t long before he could feel himself nearing climax and Niiha seemed to sense this as well, moving her tongue faster and harder against him. He could feel the growing tension, the impending release.

When he came, his fingers wrapping around Niiha’s ears, trying to press her against him, she allowed him to do so and swallowed without complaint.

If she judged him for how quick it had all been she gave no indication, rather she ran her tongue over her fangs and nodded slowly, eyes opening half way.

“Now you know for next time,” she said softly, “You use your tongue like that.”

Flicking her ears she stood up and went back to bathing, ignoring him as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Fumbling to adjust his clothing he started to make his way back to the others before anyone noticed him missing and came to look. It was one thing for Niiha to wander off on her own, but if he was gone for too long they would wonder where he’d been and if they found him like this, figured out what had happened…

It was something that he didn’t want to think about, especially after what Niiha had said.

Next time.

There was going to be a next time.


End file.
